


Sorpresa

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Respuestas para Retos de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bottom!Toothless, Dragon sex, EN RESUMEN ES HICCUP DANDO PARA DARLE SU HONRA DE VUELTA, Established Relationship, Hiccup Dominante, Human/Dragon, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Vaginal Sex, Pseudo-Vaginas, Respuesta al Reto #5 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Toothless Pasivo, Toothless Tiene Una, Vaginal Fingering, top!Hiccup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue un descubrimiento accidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Tercera Respuesta al Reto #5 del Grupo FB "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma." El producto ha sido recortado por el límite de palabras, así que este drabble tendrá una continuación ;).
> 
> (2) Esta pieza va para Sam Bigotes, y para todos los demás que saben apreciar a un Hiccup Dominante.

 

 

Fue un descubrimiento accidental.

Hiccup había estado familiarizándose con la longitud de piel dura a su disposición, mientras Toothless babeaba ridículamente sobre la cama, la mitad de su legua colgando. Hiccup había estado concentrado en su tarea, besando cuando sus dedos no habían sido suficientes, rodeando la punta del miembro con su boca. El sabor había sido clasificado como cítrico, pero al final, había descubierto algo más interesante. Un lugar de piel dilatada,  _húmeda_ , y angosta. Una bolsa secreta que cedió a la indagación de sus dedos.

Cuando Toothless saltó en sorpresa, Hiccup se apresuró a calmarlo, besando las escamas de su estómago. Masajeó la erección hasta que la confianza regresara entre ellos. Hasta que la intimidad fuera re-establecida. Hiccup tuvo que brindar alivio a su propia erección por un momento, antes de continuar. Si aquel lugar tan especial se trataba de lo que estaba pensando… "¿Se siente bien, mmm?" Curveó sus yemas de nuevo en los adentros pulsantes del dragón, y aunque Toothless gruñó en confuso placer, Hiccup tomó más en cuenta la rápida ondulación del regazo del dragón. "Dioses. Realmente estás lleno de sorpresas, Toothless."

El Night Fury jadeó en indescriptible placer. Su cola aleteó salvajemente, conforme Hiccup tomaba valor en sus administraciones. Afortunadamente, nada de valor yacía a su alrededor. Siempre eran cuidadosos antes de comenzar sus exploraciones nocturnas. Siempre estaban preparados. Listos.

Inclusive para algo como esto. "Déjame… Por favor… ¿Puedo? Dime que puedo, amor." Con tan sólo  _imaginarse_  en cómo se sentiría insertarse en tan apretada cavidad, saliva se recolectó en el paladar de Hiccup. No sería diferente a lo que Hiccup le permitía a Toothless hacer con su persona. Era lo justo. "Mnnng. ¿Toothless?"

" _Hazlo_." Fue lo más coherente que el dragón manifestó. Sus patas se abrieron en rendición total. Jadeando, Hiccup se posicionó encima del regazo de su compañero. Acomodó su miembro primero, colocándose justo debajo de la erección del dragón, y cuando sus dedos terminaron de calcular el espacio que se le sería propiciado, Hiccup arremetió en ciega impaciencia.

Había tenido razón.

Se sintió justo con el guante de una mujer.

"Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda." Hiccup admitía que había extrañado esta sensación. Aunque el placer podía ser igualado, o hasta arrebasado, sin importar el género del amante, había ciertas ocasiones en las que el antojo por un núcleo así de jugoso, había atacado a Hiccup por las noches. "Ugh. ¿Te estoy lastimando?"

" _Noooooo_."

Sonriendo con ojos cerrados y frente humedecida, Hiccup se dejó de contemplaciones.

Dio la primera embestida.

Un maullido retumbó por la habitación. La cama rechinó.

Hiccup no se detuvo. Se sostuvo a lo mejor que pudo, y prosiguió de derretir a esta enorme criatura hasta que no fuera nada.

 

 

* * *

**[+]**


	2. Turnos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La villa entera podría irrumpir en la recamara en estos momentos, y Hiccup sabía que no se detendría.

 

 

Dio la primera embestida.

Un maullido retumbó por la habitación. La cama rechinó.

Hiccup no se detuvo. Se sostuvo a lo mejor que pudo, y prosiguió de derretir a esta enorme criatura hasta que no fuera nada.

Arremetió contra la abertura embelesadora, rotando sus caderas para no dejar rincón sin conquistar. Entró y salió, entró y salió. Lubricación natural se derramó sobre las sabanas. Hiccup atacó, guiado por instinto, adorando la oportunidad de volver a ser un amante dominante. Gimió bruscamente con cada impacto de piel y escama, llegando a un punto, donde sólo importó la  _fricciónfricciónfricción_. "¡Nnnnngh!" La villa entera podría irrumpir en la recamara en estos momentos, y Hiccup sabía que no se detendría. No había poder que lo pudiera frenar. No cuando Toothless se sentía como el mismo beso de Freyja alrededor de su ser. "¿Te gusta? Dime—"

" _Hicuuuuuuup_."

"Porque tu—Tú te sientes tan rico, Tooth. Oh, oh, oh—Sí, haz  _eso_  de nuevo. Aprieta, aprieta más. ¡Oh, Freyja!"

" _Uuuuuuuuuuh_."

Músculos internos se contraccionaron en fructuosa meta. Hiccup bramó escandalosamente cuando su miembro fue exprimido con voracidad. Se abrazó del cuerpo de su amante en completa desolación, sintiendo su culminación rebosar aquel rincón hasta que liquido se derramara entre su miembro y las escamas de Toothless. Aun en pleno saboreo del soberbio orgasmo, Hiccup continuó ondulando sus caderas. Alargó el momento lo más que pudo.

Toothless chilló en éxtasis, obviamente siendo recompensado con una dosis similar de acalorado nirvana, aunque de diferente tipo. Sus extendidas alas, titiritaron.

Hiccup se desplomó encima del Night Fury, su corazón amenazando con explotar.

Uf, eso había sido… extraordinario. Asombroso. Algo que…

"…definitivamente… necesitamos… repetir esto. Todos… los… días." Y tardes. Y noches. Por siempre. Podrían turnarse, hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran aguantar. Si su corazón efectivamente, terminaba explotando dentro de sus costillas, por lo menos Hiccup sabría que se iría con la mejor de las ambrosías. "Oh, ¿qué tenemos… aquí?"

Resultaba increíble, pero la erección del Night Fury insistía de pie, enrojecida, y más hinchada que antes. Hiccup envidió su vitalidad. Cuando sus dedos coquetearon por la columna, ésta danzó entusiasmada, buscando por sus caricias.

Hiccup rio con locura. Justamente, había estado pensando en turnarse…

No se dio oportunidad para dejar que la letargia le ganara. Tomó el miembro de Toothless y lo apuntó directo hacia su centro. Ambos gimieron en mutuo sobresalto.

"¡ _Hiccup_!" Y aquellas enormes caderas se encargaron de encajarse hasta el fondo del humano, lo quisieran o no.

Hiccup mordió sus labios. Había disfrutado de su momento de gloria, ahora le tocaba a Toothless. "Adelante, grandote. Muéstrame lo que tienes."

Toothless gruñó con renacida pasión. El Alfa apareció, y en un parpadeo, Hiccup se encontró sobre sus espaldas, recibiendo fulminantes ensartes que le robaron de voz y aliento.

La noche, aparentemente, apenas comenzaba.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (3) Así es, mágicamente le otorgué una pseudo-vagina a Toothless. ¿Acaso no son asombrosos mis superpoderes?


End file.
